Escape
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: Natsume has always been a caged bird for as long as he can remember. He's a familiar of the Matoba exorcist clan. And Matoba's pet , he hates it . He wants out , he wants his freedom . But matoba will never allow Natsume to be out of his reach . Will Natsume ever escape , or will Matoba contiune to riegn over him. angst , violence, gore , and rape . MatobaxNatsume , TanumaxNatsume
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just randomly came to me one night and I had written it down one day and forgot about it. So anyway here it is hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume yuujinchou, but if did…..well let's leave it at that….**

Natsume ran, he knew he wouldn't escape. But he had to try, if he didn't he knew he would regret it.

He looked behind him to see three black figures with paper masks with distinctive red markings near the eyes running towards him. He wished nyanko-sensei was with him. He wished that someone would help him. His beautiful golden wings were slightly damaged. Having been punished recently by Matoba, and pushed to his limit Natsume had waited for the opportune moment to closed his eyes and continued to run hoping to escape to touch outside the eastern forest, and away from Matoba's ever frightening hands.

Matoba was his master; he was a cruel man in his early twenties. He was a ruthless person in the exorcist world. Or so the many rumors said. He really didn't care about anything; he only wanted what he wanted and did what he liked. He hated yokai, but respected the power they held. Power was a constant thing in his mind, and if he saw something he liked he made sure he had it. Many had said he was too greedy behind his back. The exorcist community both feared and respected the Matoba clan. Feared them for their status and power, respected them for their skills in exorcisms.

Matoba only had one thing on his mind currently though. Getting back his favorite pet. Natsume the object of his desire. They bird yokai was beautiful. He was part human and part yokai making him visible to humans and yokai. He had dirty blonde hair and soft gold eyes. tannish gold wings . He was very power admitting a rare aura that encased him. He was Matoba's favorite, a yokai kept constantly near him and under lock and key. The other yokai who had served him before Natsume were all jealous, constantly picking on the poor child. But Matoba had stopped that; after all he couldn't let his sweet bird get hurt could he?

Matoba he always made sure his little bird was near him. Until today his bird was never out of arms reach. Someone had let him loose, and now Natsume was running. He thought of all the punishments he would unleash on Natsume when he was caught. Natsume should have known better, no one would accept him whether they saw his wings or not. Matoba would be sure to make him regret running.

Nanase had come to see the young master, in order to tell him Natsume would be caught soon. She truly felt sorry for the poor thing, she herself hated yokai but that child was a little different. In many ways he was the Holy Grail, a very powerful yokai. Many exorcists had seen the child in action. They were all shocked when many yokai would yield to the strange familiar. Many wanted to steal him from Matoba. But many feared the child, even yokai from other clans were slightly tense around the child. It was a mystery, one that had not been unrevealed yet. Yes, Nanase truly pitied Natsume for he would never be free. He would forever be sought out for his power.

Natsume stumbled through the forest; he was cover in dirt and blood. He had been hitting tree branch form tree branch while running. He was slowly losing stamina, wishing for some luck that he knew would never come. He suddenly shuddered at thought of Matoba's next punishment; he would surely be in trouble. He wondered if he gave up right now would his punishment be less painful. His thoughts came to an end as he ran into something hard that knocked him to the ground. Natsume tried to get up, but his body was too tired. He looked up, and saw the source of his nightmares the Matoba head himself smirking down at him.

"Now Natsume-kun did you really think you could get away?" Matoba asked sickly sweet, while bending down to Natsume's height. He reached out to grip his chin harshly.

"Well, what do you have to say Natsume or do you not want to say anything?"Matoba asked again looking down into Natsume's gold colored eyes.

"I – I w-want to go outside, I want to be free" Natsume muttered softly. Averting his eyes to the ground afraid of what was to come next. He froze when a loud laugh was heard from above him.

"You want to be, Natsume you know you will never be accepted out there . People will never like you, and exorcists' will come after you for your power."Matoba said sweetly.

"You will be rejected if they see your wings, and even if you hide them it will not help."Matoba said icily. "So there for you should just sit quietly in your cage and behave like you have always done."

Natsume looked at the ground silently never retorting .Matoba lifted his head slowly, and saw tears in Natsume's eyes. He smiled knowing he had won, and Natsume would not fight back. He leaned down to Natsume's face and kissed away his tears, smiling even more when Nastume tensed. He truly enjoyed frightening him; the expressions he got out of Natsume were just too cute. Matoba stood up, but not before griping Natsume's arm and pulling him up too. He watched as Natsume's legs gave out on him. He sighed and bent down to grip bot of Natsume's arms and pulls him up again.

"See now look you've exhausted yourself. You sure can run for a long time Natsume-kun, I hope you have enough energy for your punishment tomorrow."Matoba said.

"Please, please don't." Natsume begged knowing what Matoba had meant.

"But if I don't how will you learn Natsume?"Matoba asked stared up at Matoba fearfully.

Matoba smiled before his lifter Natsume up in his arms and walked towards his servants telling them stop and head back to the estate. Matoba Looked down to Natsume seeing him hide his face in Matoba's shoulder. Matoba smiled; once again Natsume was back in his arms and his site never to fly free.

**End chapter one, so what did you think did you like it, hate it?**

**Please review, comments making me update faster! **

** -****_Sorrowfulchild_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and with a new chapter! I think I'll update on Mondays from now on with this story, how does that sound guys?**

**Ah! Before I forget thank you to everyone who review this fic and thanks for the favorites too! * Bows* you've no idea how much it means to me! And too show my thanks an extra-long chapter with some new surprises! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou.**

Natsume was floating, he couldn't feel anything anymore. Matoba had punished him good this time. He would be out for a couple of days

For sure. But then again that didn't sound too bad, he had wanted to sleep forever if it meant he could avoid the source of his pain and suffering. He truly had, had enough of the beatings. He wanted to forget all the words Matoba had said to him.

_"Do you truly think you could fit in with humans? "Natsume froze at those words, but never replied._

_"They would never accept you, they would only hurt you." "Is that what you want Natsume? To be hurt?" The words hit him like a ton of bricks, but once again Natsume stayed silent._

_" ….. Natsume you know I don't like to hurt you, but every time you run I get angry. Every time you look at someone, who I don't permit you to look at it makes me upset." Natsume looked at Matoba this time, he opened his mouth but no words came out. Matoba was waiting, he had to say something. He had to defend himself. But for some reason he just couldn't say anything. He looked down at the ground again and stayed quiet. It seemed like hours before Matoba spoke again._

_"You will need to be reprimanded for your disobedience. Your punishment will start now; do you have anything to say?" Natsume sat their hands bounds, on his knees; head bowed and said nothing. He couldn't think anymore, there was no point to answering Matoba's questions. It would only result in more pain for him. Natsume closed his eyes and waited for what was to come next. _

_A hard blow landed on his left cheek. Natsume grunted as he landed on the hard wood floor. Opening his eyes he looked at Matoba. He could see to man was angry, but he couldn't do anything but wait for his punishment to end. He was powerless in front of this man, and it terrified was kicked repeatedly , the blows nevering letting cried out loudly when heard a loud cracking sound. He closed his eyes for a brief second . The blows had stopped; He opened his eyes again to look at Matoba once more._

_He watched as Matoba bent to his level. Watched as Matoba slowly extended his hand towards Natsume's head, and gasped as it tightly gripped his hair. And pulled his head towards Matoba himself. He once again close his eyes as he feel Matoba reach for his yukata. _

_Natsume cried then, and soon started to murmur incoherent things even he himself didn't understand. He heard Matoba chuckle for a moment before ripping Natsume's yukata clean off him. Natsume cried even harder now, he knew what was to come .He had hoped Matoba would beat him and leave him be. But apparently Matoba was now in the mood to do it._

_Natsume shuddered as Matoba's hand wandered all around Natsume before reaching his legs. When his legs were stretched Natsume held his breathe as he felt Matoba pull his body closer to Natsume's. Matoba unbuckled his own pants before giving Natsume a quick kiss before he whispered feral words into Natsume's ears. Searing pain appeared in Natsume's lower half, his head bent back in a silent scream. Matoba seemed to enjoy my reaction, as he picked up his thrusts in a faster pace, he let his sobs intensify, not caring if he let his guard down in front of Matoba any longer. He couldn't take the pain it was too much, until Matoba hit that spot. It turned his pain into pleasure in a second. Natsume moaned, although it was low Matoba had clearly heard it. _

_Natsume's let out an even louder moan as Matoba continued to hit his prostate again. Natsume was hard now, and now that he was Matoba was going to make him suffer even more. He could tell Matoba was nearing his peek. As he continued to move at an even faster pace, a while hitting his prostate again and again. Natsume rocked against Matoba trying to release his own problem before matoba spent himself. But just as he though earlier today, Natsume just had bad luck. _

_Matoba thrust deeply inside him once more before shooting hot thick liquid inside him. Above him, Natsume observed Matoba's face to see it held pure pleasure .Natsume grunted as Matoba pulled out painfully slow. Matoba backed away from Natsume, to once again stand and look down at him lustfully._

_"Look at you Natsume so lewd isn't you? Natsume panted once again trying to free his hands .He lifted his face to look at Matoba; he really must have looked pitiful right now. He weighed his options; one Matoba might leave him in this predicament if he didn't say something. Or if he asked for release Matoba would ask for something in return. Natsume choose the later. Natsume opened his mouth to speak._

_"Please, please let me come I'll behave so please." I hate myself right now, I think to myself. _

_Matoba is pleased by submission; well he always was pleased by it so that never changed. I painfully arch waiting for him to do something. _

_"You'll behave? Natsume-kun I want than you'll behave, now then what will you do for me Natsume-kun? "Natsume heard Matoba say .Natsume cursed under his breath, grinding his teeth before he opened his mouth again. He whispered the words that would end his pain. _

_"What was that Natsume-kun; I couldn't quite catch what you said. "Natsume slammed his head on the ground. He knew Matoba was smiling, Natsume lift his head before repeating his words._

_"Please…. Please, Master I'll do anything. So please give me release I beg of you! "Natsume half screamed. He watched Matoba's smiling face turn into one filled with absolute glee. Matoba laughed, Natsume was surely blushing now. Matoba stopped laughing before glancing at Natsume again._

_"There you go, now was that so hard Natsume?" Natsume didn't answer, there was no need too .He watched as Matoba once again come towards him. Once matoba had reached his hand out too Natsume's erection Natsume waited anticipating what was to come next. Matoba's skilled hand touched him softly, making Natsume writhe in pleasure. He moaned wantonly as head knew he was close to hi climax._

_He half opened eyes peered at matoba to see the man smirking. Natsume thought nothing of it, for that man it was natural. For him to do this too Natsume was like breathing air. And for Natsume to endure it was also natural. After all every one of the matoba clan, knew natsume was not to talked too or even looked at. The Matoba head was possessive over him, constantly controlling him. Natsume couldn't walk unless Matoba had taken mercy on him the for day, or he was going on a mission Matoba had permitted._

_ Natsume moaned one last time before Cumming in the hand of his tormentor. Natsume lay in a heap on the floor, he wished he could disappear. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. With the beating earlier along with the sex that just occurred. Natsume had completely worn himself out, he knew he wouldn't be moving for a while, let alone waking up .Natsume let sleep consume him, taking away his pain for the time being._

Matoba watch as Natsume's eyelids twitch. His recent punishment with Natsume had been harsh, and it was likely Natsume would sleep for some time. It didn't bother him, in fact it gave him time spend with Natsume without Natsume's hesitance. Matoba had been busy with things while Natsume had slept. Had a surprise for his little angel for when he woke up. Natsume was going to get to be normal for a bit, although it would still be all in his control. After all if Natsume got his hope too high it would be bad right?

Natsume was going to spend time with humans; he was going to go to a human school.

**And End! Cliffhanger! **

**Haha, I bet your all pissed now right? Well that's okay because the next chapter is going to be fun to write! ) **

**Anyhow please review they make me super happy! And make me write the chapter faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I'm late with this chapter, I know it's short so I'm sorry about that. But unfortunately I'm having a stressful time with school now starting and a new tennis tournament too. So from now on I'll be a little late with chapters and might have to do them on weekends. My bad but that's how it goes. Oh and for all you 07-ghost fans you should go to my profile and read my new co-written story! It's awesome so far if I do say so myself.**

**And I have the ever lovely Lord Kharl to thank for that! Ha-ha she's such a great person and a spectacular writer too.**

**Well anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume yuujinchou **

Matoba watch as Natsume slept, his poor bird had been sleeping for three days now. He had not minded though it gave him the chance to watch Natsume without his bird's timideness affecting his actions. It gave him the chance to see Natsume with his guard down.

If Natsume were awake right now, he would probably be sitting quietly glancing at anything but Matoba himself.

That's what Matoba didn't like, He liked to be all Natsume saw or thought. Matoba though thought his next plan would teach Natsume a lesson though. One he would never forget.

_Humans aren't so kind in the face of something they can't understand._

When Natsume's school experience was over he was sure his bird would never leave his nest without Matoba.

After all Natsume was his, and no one was going to get in the way of that.

Natsume shifted in his sleep, he didn't want to be awake yet. If he were to wake-up now He would see Matoba.

Natsume wanted to be normal. He wanted to be free, but Matoba would never let him be free.

Natsume decided then he would reluctantly wake-up, he would play it quiet and not entice Matoba's anger. But when opened his eyes Natsume didn't expect to see Matoba watching over him. He watched with weary eyes as Matoba leaned other to kiss his forehead.

Natsume flinched; he didn't know what to do. Not ever after a beating had Matoba been so nice. A gentle kiss meant something was up.

Natsume got his courage up and looked at Matoba, as the man pulled back from his kiss.

"Why? "Were the only words Natsume could ask? Matoba appeared to have been amused as he chuckled wholeheartedly.

After the man was done Natsume waited, he hoped he wasn't to be hurt again. Matoba while he needed Natsume for missions was never one to go easy Natsume EVER.

Matoba seemed to have noticed Natsume's tense posture and decided to take pity on him.

"Natsume do you want to hear something you'll like? "The man asked joyfully.

Now Natsume was on full alert, never had Matoba ever said those words. Natsume was now really frightened. Matoba had really cooked up something bad for him, something that would surely hurt Natsume in the end.

"Well Natsume, do you want to hear it or not? Or is it your too speechless to talk?" Matoba asked Natsume again. Natsume just couldn't form words, but he attempted to by opening his mouth.

Once again Matoba's deep laugh broke Natsume from his thoughts.

"Natsume I'm going to do something nice for you, okay? I'm going to send you to a human high school with other children." Natsume froze his entire body stiff from absolute shock. Never had he ever, thought Matoba would utter those words to Natsume.

Matoba looked at him with amused eyes, but said nothing as the two of them stared at each other. Natsume really thought Matoba was messing with him .so he did the only thing that came to mind, Natsume let it go. He no longer cared Matoba could hit him all he wanted after Natsume said what he needed to say.

"…Do you think this is funny? Don't you think you've messed with me enough, RAPED ME ENOUGH?!"Natsume had never talked, no yelled in his entire life. It hurt his throat; He coughed for a bit after saying yelling. His eyes hidden by his long bangs. He waited for Matoba to say something, to do something. But nothing happened, Natsume lifted his head.

Matoba was smiling at him, as if Natsume hadn't yelled at all.

"Are you done now? I must say you've never raised your voice to me Natsume, and let me tell you this Never do it again. "Matoba's face turned into one of anger at his last remark.

Natsume flinched and looked down again. He waited for Matoba to speak again; hoping hadn't angered the man too much.

"Now that we've settled that, Natsume you will begin school on Tuesday of Next week. From what I've gathered you're ahead of their classes." Matoba stated lazily.

_(A/N: just a quick note I'd like to say in this story Natsume is home schooled, only because Matoba wanted him educated.)_

Natsume nodded dumbly not knowing what to say, so instead he listened as Matoba talked.

" You will be not be alone though your homeroom teacher is one my servants .If you misbehave ,and I find out the punishments will be…severe." The words rolled off of Matoba's tongue easily.

Once again Natsume could do nothing but nod.

"Natsume this is a privilege, do not take it likely .I already don't like the idea of you out of my sight, much less miles away. "Matoba's voiced said roughly.

Natsume looked at him finally; he knew what he had to do. He knew the only way this would go smoothly was if, he followed Matoba's orders to the letter.

Natsume although he didn't want to speak, spoke anyway despite his own feelings.

"..Thank you…" tears ran down Natsume's eyes as he looked at Matoba gratefully.

Matoba looked shocked for a moment, before he smiled at Natsume and ruffled his hair.

Natsume smiled back as he looked at his lap again, finally something good was happening.

Matoba looked at Natsume smiling, he too smiled. Natsume was sure to obey him now; he was finally going to get what he never could get before.

Natsume's obedience, it was a glorious day for him. Soon Natsume would obey him unconditionally.

And as soon as Natsume was having fun at school, Matoba would rain down on him. He would make sure Natsume would cling to him; it was only a matter of time and patience.

**Cliffhanger again! Ha-ha sorry guys and updates from this story may be slow , as I mentioned above a tennis tournament is staring and right now I have little time to write , but when I do ill surely update this first . I promise until then please am patient with me! *Bows***

**Reviews, questions? **

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey all I wasn't planning on making a new chapter so early , but since my good friend Lord Kharl asked I just had too ! Ha-ha, ah! By the way thanks to everyone who's favorite and followed as well as review this fic. It makes me super happy to see people like this fic as well as my others I've been really sick so I have a ton a of school stuff to do so updates may be slow, so please don't complain. I have a duty to complete my schoolwork first and for most. And I also hold my joint story with my friend Lord Kharl over most of my stories. **

**Anyway without further delay here's another chapter of Escape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou.**

**-Natsume-**

Natsume was overjoyed; his first day of school was going to start today. He was finally going to be with other people than exorcists and yokai.

While he was very nervous, he wanted nothing more than to be at school. He wanted to see other people, because as much as Natsume hated being near groups of people. He was very lonely, and would gladly go out of his comfort zone to talk someone.

Natsume smiled, he continued to button up his uniform shirt. He had hidden his wings sticking them cleanly into his back. He would have to keep his shirt on though, because it looked as if he had two large tattooed wings on his entire backside.

They were very beautifully detailed, every feather looked beautiful. The tips of the winged tattoo reached to the back of his thighs. It greatly complimented his creamy pale skin.

Matoba had often told him, the tattoos were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Matoba, speaking of his master. Natsume had yet to see him this morning, while they slept in the same room; his master was always up before him. But today it seemed as if Matoba had wanted to avoid Natsume altogether.

It was very odd, but not unexpected. He figured Matoba was still on edge considering Natsume was leaving his side.

But today for once he didn't care how Matoba felt .He just wanted to be free if only for a couple of hours and still under some surveillance.

Today was his day, his first taste of freedom. And nothing was going to bring him down.

Natsume continued his routine of getting ready making sure his school bag was packed, before making his way to the dining area in which only he and Matoba ate in.

**-Matoba-**

Matoba was not happy, Natsume was starting school. And the very thought of him leaving if only for 8 or 9 hours was a little too great for him to happen.

Natsume was still presumably getting ready that made him even angrier.

"You should stop scowling like Matoba-san, or else you'll get wrinkles before your meant too." an elderly voice chided jokingly.

Matoba turned to his secretary Nanase observing him with what looked like immense amusement.

Matoba glared at her, that old woman dared to mock him. She who had also had lots of doubts that this plan was not good, and would one day build Natsume's confidence to the point of rebellion.

Nanase held her hands, up giving him her white flag. Clearly she knew when to give up and good for her. He was not in the mood for funny jokes; today was going to be very bad for everyone around him.

A sound of a door opening snapped Matoba out of his thoughts .he turned to find Natsume nervously trying to avoid eye contact.

He smiled at this, some things would never change. The power he held over Natsume would never change. Natsume would always cower when he was in his presence.

Matoba only had to be a little patient, and just when Natsume would finally feel happy .He would ruin it, he would crush every ounce of Natsume's courage and turn it into absolute obedience.

Matoba put on a gentle smile and faced Natsume.

"Good morning Natsume, are you excited for your first day?" He asked sweetly.

Natsume looked up at him, his face full of joy. Matoba watched as Natsume got ready to speak. The boy was glowing nervousness, but also a hint of pure joy. A look Matoba rarely saw ever.

"Y-yes." While the answer was short it was all Matoba needed to hear. Natsume's voice held nothing but gratitude.

"I see, come sit down you need to eat before you go." he said lightly.

Matoba remembered something at that moment. He turned back to Nanase who seemed to be observing both he and Natsume with looked at her again and coughed.

Nanase pulled her full attention to him right then.

"Nanase, are you done now?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Nanase flinched a little before she gave her good mornings to both boys and left wishing Natsume luck on the first day. Natsume had bowed to her as she left. And when she was gone Natsume had taken his seat right next to him.

Matoba pulled Natsume to him, hugging the smaller boy close. As much as Matoba hated to be seen as weak. Natsume just that effect on him, but only when they were alone that is.

He let Natsume go after a few moments before ordering him to eat. As NAtsume and he ate he made small conversation.

"I'll be taking you to and from school. "He said strictly, making it clear there was to be no questions asked.

He watched as Natsume just nodded absentmindedly .The boy obviously wasn't going to make any complaints.

Once Matoba had made his final demands he and Natsume finished their breakfast and made it to his car.

Once they started driving, he watched Natsume from the corner. He truly didn't want to go through with this plan; it made him very anxious to be away from his bird.

He returned his attention back to the road; He saw the school grounds quickly showing up on his left side. He mentally sighed; it was time for Natsume to go out for a bit.

He knew he would have to be as good as possible for everything to go as planned.

The car came to a rolling stop; it was as if time itself had slowed down. It seemed to only affect him and Natsume. Speaking of Natsume, his bird hadn't spoken in quite a while. He turned to his bird, to see Natsume fidgeting slightly in his seat.

He guessed Natsume had felt his gaze when the boy looked at him shyly. He smirked, some things never changed. Natsume would forever, be shy in his presence.

"Here we are Natsume. Remember what we talked about though .This is not something to take lightly." he said gently but sternly.

Natsume shook his head; he looked as if he would throw up any moment. Poor thing, but then again Matoba never let many near Natsume.

It was a privilege for those who knew the Matoba clan. Because natsume's presence was a peculiar one, and it was definitely not to be taken lightly. Because when he made Natsume get serious, it meant game on.

Once again he snapped back to reality when Natsume called out his name.

"Matoba-san, are you alright?" Natsume had asked innocently.

"Yes, yes I'm fine and what did I tell you Natsume out in public you are to call me by my name."Matoba teased halfheartedly.

Natsume blushed a beautiful crimson, his bird was clearly embarrassed.

"Of course Mat-Seiji-san." Natsume said quietly. Matoba smirked again; he would always be on top when it came to seeing Natsume's true colors.

"Good, now Natsume go now .Have a …eventful first day. I'll be waiting for you at home." He strained to say.

Natsume nodded at him before opening the door and getting out. He noticed a lot of students had noticed the car and Natsume getting out.

He heard their girlish giggles and some boys whispering, clearly doubting if Nastume was truly a boy. He chuckled .If those children only knew.

Matoba glared at them all, he didn't like them looking or even thinking about his bird. This really made him anxious now .He truly considered getting out of the car and grabbing Natsume before he entered school grounds fully.

He sighed he would just have to hope his servant's would do their job of giving him updates on Natsume hourly.

Matoba sighed out loud; it was going to be a long day.

-**Natsume-**

Natsume was doing his very best not to cower .Everyone was staring at him, and talking as he passed by. He wanted the stares to stop; he wanted to be out of the spotlight.

All he had to do was the principal's office so he would be introduced to the school and then head of to his class. He just had to handle the stares until then, he could do that. Probably.

He sighed once again; he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He bumped into someone.

"Guff, Ah I'm so sorry."Natsume said anxiously. He bowed deeply hoping the person wasn't angry.

"Don't worry, it's my fault too you know? No need to get upset." A boy's voice said calmly.

Natsume looked up, the boy was his age for sure .He had brown hair and deep brown stood up straight.

"Hi, you must be new .I've never seen you before, my names Nishimura."The boy said sweetly.

**And I believe I'll leave it there, ha-ha I bet your mad Lord Kharl huh? I did that just for you, you know.**

**Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated so feel free to leave one!**

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, I finally got some writing time! So I decided to update this for you all who demanded me too (Lord Kharl you know I'm talking about you right?)Ha-ha anyway thanks to all of the wonderful reviews I got, I really appreciate them, you've know idea how much they mean to me!Anyway I do have some warnings for this chapter. And Matoba is going to be a little ooc. And natsume, well he's Natsume so there. And now on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou.**

Natsume blushed; he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Natsume Takashi."He said lowly. Keeping his face hidden by his golden bangs.

Nishimura seemed to have noticed that Natsume was nervous and asked if he could help Natsume find something.

Natsume smiled at him before asking if he could help him find the principle Nishimura had helped him saying it was no big deal, and that he and Natsume were in the same class together. So if he needed anything he could just ask Nishimura.

Natsume had never been this close to someone his age. It was exciting and very scary; he didn't know how to act around someone like this. He only knew people older than him, people that Matoba had permitted him to see.

Natsume was once again lost in his thoughts, but was pulled out at the sound of Nishimura's voice.

"Natsume, are you okay. You were spacing out, are you feeling well." Nishimura asked worriedly.

Natsume snapped his head up to look at Nishimura in shock. He'd never heard a human worry about him before. It made him feel….happy and alive.

He smiled at Nishimura before answering.

"Yes I'm fine; I suppose I'm just nervous. I've only ever been home schooled before. "He replied shyly.

Nishimura blinked at him before smiling, and blushing. He blinked before realizing Nishimura was staring at him. He let his bangs cover his eyes as the silence grew awkward between them.

As soon as they reached their destination Natsume bowed at Nishimura and thanked him for his help.

He stared at the large wooden door before him. It made him nervous to see another adult.

Natsume hesitantly knocked on the door, When a rough callous voice told him to enter he did. At the center of the room was a wooden desk with a man who's sat with his back to him.

Natsume waited for the man to speak to him, he didn't know what to do but he was certain he didn't want to anger this man.

"Well are you going to speak young man or not? What's your name? "The man finally said turning to face him. His face fulls of no emotion what so ever.

Natsume tensed up, he had seen this man before. He was part of an exorcist group associated with the Matoba clan.

"M-my name is N-Nastume Takashi, sir." He said shakily waiting for the man to realize who he was.

"Natsume Takashi…Nastume form the Matoba clans pet bird?! Ah that's right Matoba-sama told me you were attending school here, I'd forgotten. "The man said snidely before getting a good look at Natsume.

Natsume cringed at the word pet. It made him feel dirty, like he was just that and nothing else. While it was somewhat true, it still stung to hear those words.

"Yes. "He replied dejectedly.

"Ha-ha so what did you have to do to make him let you stretch your wings? "The man asked lustfully, circling Natsume and lightly brushing past him.

Natsume shuddered; he didn't want this man to touch him. He closed his eyes and wished for someone to come save him .And today it seemed to be his lucky day.

Because a cough resounded in the room causing the principle to stop his advances, and Natsume to open his eyes to see Hatakae Hiroshima.

A follower of Matoba's and, someone who liked Natsume a bit and was the closest person to him besides Matoba and Nanase.

Natsume looked at him with grateful eyes, and Hatakae winked at him before coming to stand beside him.

"Mr. Kantawa you should know better than to touch Matoba-san's property." Hatakae said slyly.

Principle Kantawa's face was now flushed with obvious embarrassment. He looked to Hatakae beside him who was grinning like a madman.

If there was anything that Hatakae-san was, it was sly. He was good at getting others into a weak position, it was the reason Matoba had chosen him to watch over Natsume.

But also because Hatakae wouldn't hit on him, because he had a beautiful wife named Hana. A person who liked him a lot and loved to tease him endlessly.

Hatakae must have noticed him staring before he turned his full attention to him.

"Natsu-chan, you should have waited for me by the door. Matoba-san wouldn't be happy if his beautiful bird was defiled by someone so perverse." Hatakae said halfheartedly.

Principle Kantawa was now not only flustered, but pissed at Hatakae's joke. He moved away from the man and behind Hatakae.

He didn't want to make people mad, but he also didn't want to face an angry person's fury.

"Hatakae, I suggest you and that little brat get out of here and too your class quickly." Kantawa-san said angrily.

Hatakae with a satisfied grin grabbed him and stormed out of the room. He pulled him along to the nearest empty closet. Once inside he let Natsume go, and turned on the light.

Natsume blinked a few times, before turning his attention to hatakae-san.

"Hatakae-san, thank you for saving me. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. "He said while bowing deeply.

"Natsume you have to be more careful, although that bastard assigned me to this if he finds out your getting assaulted while trying to take a piss. Then he'll reassign someone else to watch you. You have to be careful. , I can't be with you all the time. So you have to behave, and enjoy what little freedom you have." Hatakae said sternly.

Natsume bowed his head; he knew Hatakae was right he'd have to be really good. Or else his freedom would slip away from his hands before he got to really enjoy it.

A warm hand rushed through his hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry Natsume, while our last plan didn't work out so well last time. We'll figure out a new one soon. I'm not sure why Matoba's doing this, but be on guard I don't want to see you go through another punishment okay? "Hatakae said gently.

Natsume nodded, he knew it was a trap. But right now he didn't care; he just wanted to see what it was like to see humans in their habitat. To have fun and be happy, if only for a couple of hours.

"Good now let's go to class shall we, I have to introduce you to the rest of the brats! " Hatakae said cheerfully before dragging Natsume out of the closet and into the hallway.

Once they got to the classroom, Hatakae kicked the door open before shouting for everyone to be silent.

"We have a new student today so I expect you to be polite got it? Good, okay then introduce you." Hatakae said before turning to Natsume and giving him a wink.

Natsume stood stock still before turning to the class.

"Hello my name is Natsume Takashi, I'll be in your care so please take care of me. " He said and bowed deeply.

Lots of whispers and giggles could be heard all around him. He was confused, had he said something wrong? Hatakae seemed to understand thoughts before he yelled out to the class that if they wanted to confess their love to Natsume to wait until lunch.

This made him blush; no one besides Matoba had ever confessed their love to him. The very thought made flustered.

And so went on the day, Nishimura invited Natsume to eat lunch with his two other friends Kintamoto, and Sasada.

They made small talk, asking Natsume about his life. Natsume felt bad about lying though saying he lived with his aunt in a temple up on the mountains.

But none of them seemed suspisious, they were all very accepting. It made Natsume feel scared, if they were to find out he was part yokai would they cower in fear?

After lunch they went to their studies, and soon after that school had ended .In flash the very thing he had always wanted to do.

After cleaning the classroom everyone had left.

He made his way to the front entrance of the school passing kids in the courtyard. But what he didn't notice was that people were whispering and staring at someone standing near the front gate.

Natsume looked around before he saw him; Matoba was at the front gate waiting for him. Dress in a black suit, and looking straight at him.

Natsume shuddered that gaze means business; it meant Matoba had some negotiations that didn't end well.

Natsume strided forward fast, if he didn't Matoba was sure to be angry. Once he reached Matoba, the man gave him a quick glance before grabbing his arm and pulling him roughly to his car.

Once he was thrown inside he ordered the driver to pull up the partition, and drive the long way home.

Natsume gulped, Matoba was really pissed. Matoba turned his attention towards him once again as he looked over him thoroughly as if to memorize every feature he had.

But then just as suddenly he pushed Natsume down and unbuttoned his shirt .He roughly kissed Natsume with such passion. A warm tongue invaded his mouth thoroughly, leaving no place untouched. He was trouble breathing, he thought he would pass out if he didn't get a breathe soon.

Matoba seemed to take pity on him, because he let Natsume have his breathe.

He coughed roughly gasping for, spit streamed down the side of his face. Matoba leered over him with lusty eyes.

Natsume stared at him before lifting his hand touch Matoba cheek. A faint glow could be seen from beneath the palm.

Matoba sighed and relaxed into the warm palm, letting Natsume clear and calm his mind. His abilities did have some perks, they calmed people thoroughly.

And right now he knew that Matoba needed Natsume to calm him. And so he did, he used his powers make Matoba feel good. Like he had just been wounded but then miraculously healed.

That was one of his many mysterious abilities healing, both spiritual and physical. As Matoba had said so many times to him before he was an unofficial god.

And so the ride went on like that. Matoba had calmed down enough that he waited until they were in the confines of their room.

**-Warning smut and sex ahead not for the faint hearted okay-**

But once they got in there Matoba had tied him on the bed .And started their nightly had stripped them both and pushed inside Natsume without a second thought, or any preparation at all.

Natsume could feel Matoba's huge cock sliding in and out, in and out, and there was no doubting he would be in a lot of pain the next morning.

Even though he had been expecting rough treatment from the exorcist, he hadn't imagined it would be so painful at first.

But when the pain never subsided, but yet he was still getting hard. His prostate was being targeted over and over again, and before he knew it, his own member was rock solid again, bouncing in midair aching to be touched.

"Oh my, are you enjoying it this much?" Matoba gloated.

"No problem, I can take care of that for you little bird." He gripped him tightly and made him gasp. He then pumped a couple of times before pulling his hand away.

He let out a groan of frustration. Despite he was teetering on the edge of an orgasm, but unable to complete. He needed to touch himself or be touched. When Matoba had gripped him, he had so very nearly come. Then, his master took his hand away.

Matoba continued to thrust in and out of him excruciatingly slowly. He grabbed Natsume again and even more quickly took his hand away. He laughed softly when he heard Natsume swallowing a protest. "If you want me to finish you off, all you have to do is ask." He said cruelly.

Natsume grimaced. He needed completion, so badly he needed it, but he would not ask Matoba to finish him. With any luck, Matoba would just touch him again and he would come from that.

"I'm very close to finishing, Natsume," Matoba explained. "And once I finish, I will leave you like this, tied up, so you can't finish yourself off. Just tell me what you want."

Natsume buried his head in the pillow, groaning at the feeling of Matoba pulsing inside him. He couldn't continue like this. He was hurting, and all his senses screamed for release. Once again, he had no choice. Lifting his head slightly he wiped his face against his pillow. "P...please," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Matoba asked. "I didn't hear you."

Natsume shut his eyes tightly. "Please," he said a little louder but just as softly.

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"Please touch me."

"Touch you? Where?" Matoba reached round again and lightly ran a finger along Natsume's shaft. "Is this what you want to be touched here, or somewhere else?"

Natsume shook his head. "No, more please. Touch me more."

"Like this?" Matoba lightly gripped the base of the erection and pumped slowly.

"No, faster, please."

"You're going to have to tell me more specifically..."

Natsume felt tears falling from his closed eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. "P-please, Master, I need release. Touch me, fuck me, anything, but please, let me come!"

Matoba smirked and then growled. "Of course since you asked so nicely." He gripped Natsume painfully and pumped him hard and fast as well as speeding up delivery of his thrusts. Natsume gasped and came just as violently as the first time, crying out his second defeat.

Matoba snarled like an animal as he let go of Natsume's cock and gripped his hips to bruising point, his satisfaction growing now that Nastume had come a second time and calling out the smaller male's name, he shot his load inside him.

And with that Natsume had passed out with Matoba still inside him.

**And that's a wrap! Whoa I think this is the longest chapter yet. I tried really hard to write out a lot of ideas in this one chapter so please tell me what you think! *BOWS***

**Reviews, comments, question anyone?**

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all so I know this is a little late but here's the thing I'm super busy this time a year ! But guess what ?! My tennis tournaments end on sept.28th of next week . Which means more updates my friends ! Haha anyway , here's another chapter for you dears , enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou**

Natsume woke up feeling sick . It was Sunday ,so today was his day off for school.

But not his day off from Matoba , he was officially pushing him too far . Natsume was running low on energy and sleep.

For the last couple of days it went in a specific order. School, homework, assignment,home(late in the middle of the night) , an hour or two of sleep and school again.

Matoba was definitely punishing him. But what he had done wrong , was something not even the rest of the clan could answer.

He sigh as he lifted his body gracefully from his bed . He wished he could sleep all day , but he knew it would never be allowed .

Matoba would be upset if he did. And then Nastume would suffer even more.

But surprisingly Matoba had yet to touch him, perhaps because of school or even because he was too distracted with work and other affairs.

Whatever was keeping the man so calm , Natsume thanked whatever the reason immensely . It kept him from wobbling at school.

He chuckled at the thought of school. His new friends were delightful, and Natsume couldn't be happier .

But lately it felt as if he was being watched . He had dreams as of late . And they were very odd, a ebony haired boy was always in them . His quiet voice softly calling out his name.

He shivered, if Matoba knew of such dreams he would go and kill something. The man was very jealous.

Matoba had told Hatakae to report to him if someone so much as made moves on Natsume .

Of course Hatakae ignored him , saying if Matoba wanted him to do it . Then he should just teach Natsume's class himself.

If that ever happened , someone was sure to get hurt. Most likely Nishimura, he was hanging Him .

Or Sasada-san she liked Natsume immensely , he could smell her pheromones a half a mile away.

He walked into the private dinning room , reserved for Matoba and himself.

Once inside , he saw a plate wrapped up and a note beside it. He walked over and sat down .

He took the note first , and read it . Apparently Matoba would be gone on one day business trip.

Luck was finally catching up too him ! Matoba on trip , finally he could breathe freely .

That is until he saw that he had an assignment to do .But that wasn't what really bothered him. It was the person who he would help.

Natori Shuuichi , a huge pervert whom Matoba often used to show Natsume off as a prize.  
And a very famous actor as far as Natsume knew. whie he had never seen oner of Natori's films he had known of his job and other occupation.  
The very thought of being near him was enough to make Natsume wNt to run away to Matoba and hide.

Natsume sighed , luck just bit him in the ass. How was he supposed to come home if he was molested.

Matoba was surely testing him, wanting to punish him .He just couldn't catch a break .

He got up after he ate his breakfast quietly , and got dressed . He opened his door and came face to face with a servant .

" Natsume-kun, you are to go downstairs to meet with Natori-sama ." the petite women said shyly.

Natsume bowed at her and headed down the large oriental staircase to meet his doom.

When downstairs he saw Nanase and Natori chatting quietly . Though it was clear to him , that Nanase-San wasn't his favorite person to talk with.

But Nanase seemed to be amused , obviously pleased with her annoying Natori.

Once they noticed his presence Natori beamed at him cheerily.

"Natsume-kun, I thought I would never get to see you again ! It's been far too long since we last saw each other !" Natori exclaimed excitedly .

Natsume did his best to be polite and curtious, he really did but sometimes he just Wasn't able to put on such a mask.

" Natori-San please stop saying such things with such a disturbing face ." he replied in a monotone voice .

Nanase chuckled , apparently Natsume was amusing to her now too. He inwardly sighed , he hoped she wouldn't tell Matoba about his rudeness .

It was going to be a long long day. One he want looking forward too.

He and Natori had left the house and had been moved to a car . They were to go to an old house , that was cursed and being guarded by a yokai with a leash around it's neck.

Natsume felt bad, being leashed was no fun at all. He knew from experience , that to not be free was to forever feel alone.

He inwardly frowned at the thought before shaking it free from his mind.

Thecae soon came to a stop as they arrived at a sidewalk to which Natsume wasn't familiar with.

" Natsume-kun let's get something to eat before we work, okay ? " Natori said gently .

Natsume nodded deciding it was best not to argue with the man . They got out of the car slowly .

But soon enough they were engulfed with squeals and girls whispering . Natori-San 's status as an actor never ceased to amaze him.

"can we have your autograph !" one girl said .

" can we get pictures with you ! " another girl cried.

Natsume sighed , yes it was certainly going to be a long day.

**-end of this chapter -**  
**Sorry guys , this is kinda just a filler chapter and that it's super short . Sorry Kharl ,but this was a chapter/filler thing i had to get out of the way .My bad guys ^.^'. Plus i just had to introduce Natori , the guy cracks me up . XD**  
**Well anyway , the next chapter will be up next week . And hopefully I might get to introduce another new character ! ;)**  
**-Sorrowfulchild**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : hey guys , look I updated fast again haha ! Well I your happy I did my best to write this fast ! And also thankyou for the reviews ! They made me laugh and smile, I'm glad to know you like the story I totally appreciate it . ^.^**

**And thanks for you who favorites , followed and much more. Tennis officially ended this week on the 28th of september . So I'll have a lot more righting time, so be ready for faster updates !**

**I hope you like this chapter of Escape , I worked really hard to fit as much into it as I could. And an extra bonus ,this chapter will not be a cliff hanger .**

**So now that I'm done with my ranting onto the chapter !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou **

Natsume was definitely right, being with Natori was such a hassle . The man was constantly being hassled by humans wanting his autograph or a picture with him.

They'd hardly gotten to any work , and the assignment was due at the end of today. He sighed harshly , he wanted to get to work so he could go home and sleep.

He knew Natori was doing it too goad him . But what could he do, Natsume wasn't once to let his anger get the best of him.

He wouldn't let this bother him , he had to remain calm . If he did that then this would be over soon. He looked to Natori to him staring at him .

He blinked for a minute before Natsume tore his gaze away from the mans piercing eyes.

That's what he hated about Natori , it was either his eyes or his smile that bothered him the most. Natori's eyes were hard to look into.

But his smile made people who knew him personally cringe in unjustified fear.  
The look he got in his eyes were horrible , full of things the human eye couldn't comprehend .

He shivered at the thoughts that Natori might have. Just the ideas that came to mind were enough to scare him.

" Are you cold Natsume-kun? " a voice asked .

Natsume turned to see Natori , he noticed it was no longer loud with the sound of voices . He looked behind Natori to see no others behind him.

How long had he been staring off into space, he wondered to himself . But soon his attention once again shifted to the man looking concerned at him, as he a shake of his head saying no.

Natori stared at him for a minute or two , as he appeared to give thought to his answer . But gave up with the shrug of his shoulders.

" Well then , let's get going shall we? " the man quipped cheerily .

Natsume stared at him for a minute , the appeared to be tense . Natsume had never seen him like that before. While natsume known him since he was young , the man never let his guard down . Not even around Natsume himself.

Was this job really that dangerous ? Or was something about this job bothering Natori . Thousands of questions filled his head , but he never asked them aloud .

Matoba had made it clear , that even if it was Natori he was to not speak a lot around others . Unless asked a direct question.

He always followed his master's words carefully, he always had since the day he meet Matoba.

**-time skip-**

He and Natori had walked for about an hour before they arrived at their destination . It was an old house , said to have had a haunted store house . And yokai who had a leash around its neck guarding it.

The yokais presence was strong but at the same time very weak. It seemed something was wrong with the yokai.

As soon as he and Natori got up the steps , they spotted it. The yokai who was said to have been causing trouble.

But to him , it couldn't have been this yokai.

The yokai was a slim and delicate figure of a women who . Had blonde hair and an mask with one eye placed in the center ; and to horns surrounding the top.

A girl yokai , while had faced such yokai before . And some had been girls before . That wasn't what was bothering him.

It was the very feeling of loss of faith , and giving up on life that bothered him. This yokai was ready to die , but the question was why.

He turned to Natori too see him wearing a mask of his own. one that was trying to give off a blank expression. One that said he didn't care what he was about to do , but inside said why am to do this .

" Natsume-kun , go stand off to the side. This yokai is to weak to fight , I don't need you right now. I alone am enough to handle this . " Natori said icily.

He flinched at the harsh words directed at him, then cast a glance to the petite yokai in front of him.

He kept looking back and forth between the two , and then it hit him. Natori knew this yokai , and this yokai seemed to be the cause of his unusual facade .

Natsume knew he had to do something , even if he was to be punished for it by Matoba later . So he stepped in front of Natori and turned towards the blonde haired man .

Natori's mask came off then , he'd never seen Natsume Rooney orders during a mission before . And Natsume couldn't blame him for being shocked .

" Natori-San , please don't do this ...y-you know this person correct ? " he asked hesitantly .

Natori now snapped out of his shock and Gave Natsume a hard expression. Natsume flinched , never had Natori looked at him that way . but he still didn't back down , he had to be strong .

" Natsume move out of the way now . " Natori hissed hatefully.

Natsume cringed but stayed put otherwise. The yokai behind him hadn't said a word throughout the entire ordeal that was occurring. But Natsume supposed it was out of shock.

Natori sighed before he looked at him with eyes full of disapointment . Then Natsume felt it coming before the words even left Natori's mouth.

Strings of black hair cut through Natume's skin and wrapped around his own delicate form . Pulling him back into a tree , he looked at Natori in horror.

Natori stared at him before directing his attention back to the petite yokai in front of him.

" Sasago don't let Natsume go. And don't let him get the best of you . Urihime watch him as well , I'll handle the rest . " Natori said threateningly .

Natsume watched in horror as the yokai stood watching Natori as he began making a circle and ripping exorcising paper.

He struggled against Sasago violently , black hair breaking ivory skin . Rivulets of blood made their way down his wrists and neck.

But all he could do is watch as the yokai made it's way over to Natori slowly , resigning itself to it's fate.

Natsume couldn't stand it , he be damned if that yokai was going to let someone she knew kill her and hurt her friend in the process.

So Natsume did the only thing he knew that would work. He stopped struggling and looked at Sasago .

" Sasago let go. " he said calmly .

He watched sorrowfully as the black haired yokai struggled under the power of his words,his power taking affect tremendously .

The power he hated so much , and it was only one of his many gifts he was born with.

The ability to bind yokai , with just the knowledge of a name. The ability that made Matoba want him so much, and also the reason the first met.

**-flashback-**

_Little Natsume wondered around the vast forest , giggling in pure delight as he explored . He'd left Misuzu's side to go on a little walk._

_Misuzu was his protector a hue horse-like yokai who was very harsh but also kind to him. _

_He made Natsume feel happy almost as much as Marada . His teacher and number 1 protector , and also his grandmothers dearest friend . _

_The only one besides a select few who knew who Natsume truly was. And who his family was as well. _

_But he didn't mind , he wasn't lonely or scared most yokai liked him. But some didn't , but that was fine . _

_He looked to the sky smiling softly at the thought of his friends. He laughed again and speed off farther into the forest._

_But soon he stopped , he heard voices whispering and screams soon drowned out the voices . He froze it sounded like Hinoe , he lifted his head up and concentrated on her feelings. _

_He cringed at the feelings it brought him, terror , pain , hurt . It was pure torture , and even though it wasn't him being hurt his power was enough to make him feel the gist of what was happening. _

_They were killing her or torturing her for information. This made him feel immensely guilty , lately he attracted to much attention. _

_The other week at the end of the southern forest, that he resided in he found a wounded shiki of a exorcist and healed it's wounds. _

_He forgot that he wasn't to heal anyone that Hinoe , Misuzu , or sensei hadn't told him he could heal. _

_The yokai he healed had been awake the whole time and was apparently very interested in what his powers could do for his master . Sensei had rescued him his though , and yelled at him thourghly. But the yokai still escaped , and the others began to be more worried about his safety._

_Reminding him that he wasn't to do such a stupid thoughtless thing again. Once again his abilities just got him into trouble ._

_He cautiously spread his golden-hued wings and flew up into a tree to give him a view of what was happening . _

_He gasped at the sight before him, Hinoe was bleeding . Huge blackened shiki with white masks surrounded her from every side , holding large pointed spears. _

_Natsume frowned , he had to do something . He looked around and spotted the humans who he had heard talking ._

_His eyes froze on the form of a child who couldnt be older that 14 standing near someone who suspected was the boys father._

_The sight of the female yokai on the ground didn't seem to bother the boy at all. _

_Natsume returned his gaze to Hinoe who was now unconscious. But also noticed that everything was too silent ._

_He looked around again and noticed that the humans were looking around , and Natsume knew then that he had been sensed . _

_The only thing he could do was distract their attention away from Hinoe and run , and hope he just might run into Misuzu or someone._

_He took a deep breathe before he jumped from the branch he was perched on. He landed onto of Hinoe , both of his legs on either side of her body._

_He heard gasps all around him. He looked up to see all eyes on his small form . Now he was lost , what should he do . And then it hit him , he bent to Hinoe's level and put a hand on one of her wounds ._

_He closed his eyes and concentrated , watching a private motion picture in his mind. Hinoe no longer had wounds . She was healed to her original state , as if she was never hurt in the first place ._

_Many more gasps filled the air , he open his eyes slowly . The shiki had now retreated to their masters side , giving him a full view of the Exorcists before him._

_They all stared at him intensely , and he returned their gaze albeit fearfully. But thought it was best to speak now that he had their attention away from Hinoe ._

_" ummmmm... W-what do you think your doing in this forest ? " he asked shyly._

_The Exorcists stared at him in wonder. Natsume blushed he didn't understand what was so shocking , but then again he did at the same time._

_But soon their shock was overcome by their normal senses and someone _  
_Decided to end the deadly silence._

_" Child of yokai , who are you ? What are you ? " the exorcist chief asked sternly._

_Natsume froze he didn't know what to do , or what to say to the man. He thought of the many lies he could tell them, but he knew they wouldn't believe him . He was a terrible lier , and a an obvious one at that. _

_So instead he would tell them what they wanted. The truth , and then he would make break for it . Hoping they would follow him._

_" I-I am the child of a human yokai , a-and y-you are intruding sir. Please leave this women alone. You came here to look for the yokai who has unusual gifts yes ?" he stuttered out nervously._

_They stared at him in complete shock , while he knew it was hard to believe . He didn't think it would be that hard to comprehend ._

_" do you mean to tell us , that you are the strange yokai that others talk about . " another exorcist disbelievingly ._

_Natsume nodded shyly, he wasn't sure what to say . But his thoughts were disrupted once again by an exorcist . _

_" how absured , how dare you try to fool us! I'll teach you what it means to say such stupid lies , harubi kill this yokai immedialty ! The man demanded sending a large masked yokai his way ._

_Nastime cringed but didn't falter . He looked the other yokai straight in the eye ._

_" Harubi stop. " he stated calmly and softly._

_In turn the yokai was sent straight on it's knees , struggling under the pressure of his command._

_He knew then he had gotten their attention. The stares directed at him were piercing . But what he noticed when he looked up was the boy who he saw earlier looking at him intensely ._

_The boys gaze was very odd to him, it was if he could see straight through Natsume ._

_He flinched and unconsciously took a step back. The other exorcist seemed to have noticed his gaze looked to the younger boy beside them ._

_" Oh-ho Seiji have you found something you liked finally ? " the older black-haired male asked slyly._

_The boy tilted his head to the side , but never broke eye contact with him. His flinches slowly formed into rapid shudders , the gaze was to much for him. _

_" Yes , this one is very interesting and powerful . As well as beautiful, father I want this one . " the boy said calmly ._

_He stopped shuddering , and was froze in fear . His eyes widened , he finally broke eye contact with the boy and looked for escape routes._

_He came up with none that would allow him more than 16 ft. Or so before he would be caught ._

_Suddenly he was caught with a long white covering . It wrapped tightly around his small form , crushing his wings painfully around his back._

_He tried to scream out hoping someone would hear him. But another white strip danced across his face , effectively shutting him up._

_He was officially in full panic mode , he struggled endlessly but to no avail did it help. Footsteps could be heard from his position on the hard ground he lay on._

_He rolled to left to see the boy who had made comments about wanting him , approaching his form agonizingly slow. Giving him the full effect of fear at pull power._

_Laughter filled the air at his struggles. But that didn't stop him from trying. The boy had now stopped in front of him, and then he stopped his movements._

_The two of them held each others gaze for what seemed like hours. Before the boy held his hand out to him reaching for his cheek._

_He recoiled at the touch , putting up his best defense shield. Stinging the boys hand away._

_The boy too recoiled away from his shield . A slight burn appearing on his fingers. _

_" you are an interesting yokai , I know I'm going to have some fun with you . But before that , I'm going to break you . " the boy whispered with a cold smirk._

_His eyes widened a fraction at the threat , the words were spoken so coldly yet also so calmly. This person scared him, more than anyone he met before._

_Hands Reached for him violently , but none of that bothered him. It was the boy he came to know as Seiji Matoba that was smiling cruelly down at him._

_Shocks spread throughout his body , and soon all he knew was darkness. That day was the day he lost his "family", the day he was proclaimed Matoba's new pet._

_The day he put into a gilded cage , to be shown off to the world. That was the start of his nightmares._

**-back to present-**

Natsume dashed to the circle just as Natori uttered his spell. He stood in front of the petite yokai as sparks flowed through his body.

Natori was yelling something , but he paid no attention to it. Concentrating his powers on protecting the yokai and himself.

Memories flowed through him like a motion picture . The petite yokai was in them as well as a ruby-eyed boy with brown hair. It was Natori , it was the memory of how the two met.

Just as soon as he saw it , it was gone in a flash . This was also one of his abilities , memory absorption. A painful but useful power, the ability to understand.

He blinked into awareness as the sky came into sight. He looked to his right to see Natori sitting on the ground wearing a sad expression.

" I thought I could give her a fifty percent chance. If the spell didn't work it would send her spirit on, if it worked it would burn the rope off her neck ." Natori said sadly.

Natsume watched him with blurry eyes as he continued to explain to him why he'd done what he'd done.

" she didn't know it , but I did recognize her . I wanted to free her from this painful curse. Natsume if you hadn't stood in from of her with your shield... She would have died ...Natsume I'm so sorry , I shouldn't have done this . I just wanted to talk to you again , I'm very sorry. " Natori said sadly.

Natsume was shocked at the mans apologies . Never had he heard such a sincere apology . It brought tears to his light honey-colored eyes.

Slowly he attempted to move , once he did he was on his knees holding Natori's face .

" Do not apologize , I did this because I wanted too . If you want to make it up to me then help her , she cares about you . Enough to let you take her life without even batting an eyelash . " he said softly.

Natori , was shocked had never heard natsume speak so much. And to say such words melted his heart .

**-time skip-**

The drive back home had been long . Natori glanced in the rear view mirror to see a blonde petite yokai with ice blue eyes, looking down at the boy whose head was placed in her lap.

Natsume's injuries were all gone , but Natori knew that even if the skin looked brand new what was underneath still hurt.

He returned his attention to the road ahead of him. Inside was silently asking himself what was wrong with him .

Even if he liked Natsume he never reacted like this . But Natsume's words had reached him , he knew he was getting soft .

He sighed as he saw the Matoba main household come into view . He didn't want to hand Natsume over to Matoba , but he knew he had too.

He would find another way to help the boy. But for now Natsume was to be returned to Matoba .

**-End of this chapter hope you enjoyed it ! -**  
**Remember to review or I won't update fast again ! **  
** -Sorrowfulchild **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : hiya guys , so this chapter was actually supposed to be up earlier ... Hehe but unfornunetly six week school exams just started so I was super preoccupied with my studies I sincerely apologize , but when I comes to school it's my number 1 choice . So sorry , but yeah I hope you understand. **

**Anyway here's another chapter of escape . And this chapter while it is a little short hopefully it will get you pumped for another one . ;)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Natsume yuujinchou**

**Matoba POV -**

To say he was furious was an understatement as he stared down Natori . The man had exaushted Natsume to his fullest extent .

He was pissed off , at first this was just a simple punishment for Natsume .

Natsume was only supposed to have been annoyed , finished his job and come home.

When they came back , Natsume was unconscious , exhausted , and Natori was grinning apologetically with his bird in his arms.

He glanced at Natori again before glaring at him . This mess was all his fault  
, he should have never agreed to this .

Now his bird would be missing school and would be sleeping for days.

His powerful abilities always made him like this. A sickly child when over used , and very spaced out when regaining the lost and used up energy.

" Natori did you think it wise to use Natsume in such a way ? Or were you merely curious as to what he could do ? " he as icily.

" Hehehe my sincerest apologies Matoba-San , it was never my attentions for Natsume to have done that. Natsume-kun did this on his own , he had a memory absorption attack and it caused him to jump in on his own. " he said looking at Natsume in the bed next to the two of them.

He huffed in irritation , Natsume had been known to do such stupid things before but This was just plain stupidity .

He would find a fitting punishment when Natsume would wake up.

But for now his bird was to sleep , and enjoy his peace for now . Because he'll was certainly going to have a new definition when he was done with him.

" Matoba-San if may, Natsume is an extraordinary yokai . But you must also remember that this particular yokai is also a human as well. If you break him , I don't know what would happen , but my gut tells me it won't be ... Pleasant " Natori stated somewhat hesitantly .

This had taken his thoughts of punishment to a halt. He had seen Natsume angry before , it wasn't a pretty sight .

Even today he's still not sure what he saw back then when he first gained Natsume as a familiar .

But then again he's not sure he wants to remember it all...

" Natori-San I understand that you have a soft spot for Natsume-kun , but remember he is _MINE_ . He is not yours , I will punish him as I see fit . " he said somewhat darkly.

Natori flinched , the man obviously thought he was going to cave to his wishes.

But then again just as he was a spoiled kid . Natori was a spoiled actor , always trying to get his way by wooing others to agree with him.

But he was smarter than that , after all he did the same things with other clans.

Though it was a little different considering they were threats . But that wasn't the point , the point was that Natori thought he had the right to judge him.

" We are done here Natori-San . I'll give you a call if I need you for anymore exorcisms, until then please travel safe . " he said boredly .

Natori stared at him for a bit before getting up and heading out . He watched after him for a few moments before sliding his gaze to Natsume .

It was certainly going to be a while before he would wake up. And it would be no surprise if he didn't wake up for a while .

When Natsume took memories , he ended up aborning the whole moment in time .

The pain , the emotions , the whole shebang ; not to mention the voices .

From what Natsume had told him the voices were the worst , always giving him dizzy spells afterwards.

His poor bird , what torture it must be for him. Perhaps Natori was right , this was punishment enough.

For now a least .

He stare out the open sliding door and look at the moon , just like Natsume did .

He never understood why Natsume did it though , as if he were watching the most intresting thing in the world.

Maybe he would ask Natsume what he saw after he woke up. But for now he was to be patient , and wait for Natsume to wake up.

**-End for now.-**

**Well I got to say , I personally hate this chapter . I was really disappointed in it . But I've had writers block for a while . So guys I need your help , I need you to give me ideas for the next chapter. **  
**And whose ever idea wins my attention I'm dedicating the chapter to you and a oneshot of any fan fiction of your choice . Along with any pairing you like . **  
**So please make a review and or pm me with an idea you have for the next chapter !**

** - Sorrowfulchild**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys long time no see . I do apologize that , I haven't been writing for a bit but I was on vacation . And I had for a bit lost inspiration in my writings , so my sincerest apologies . I was having a very hard start of my school year . With so many papers and getting terribly Ill and funerals to attend . But I'm back in action and writing again. Although school is about to start up again. **

**Anyway now I have time to update even though I'll be back to school I'm going to do my best as it is my new years resolution to update more often , and possibly every week . But if I can't I'll do my best to make up for it . **

**Now to those of you who gave me ideas , on this chapter I thankyou for that . And I've choosen a winner for a one-shot and the winner is Lord Kharl. **

**I really loved the idea of Matoba letting Natsume walk around free for the day . A peaceful scenery is fun to write , with so e bits of tension from Matoba as well .;) **

**Haha , anyway onto the story I hope you all enjoy it , and soon I'll have another contest in another couple of chapters so don't fret .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou .**

-(natsume)-

Voices could be heard , whispers . It sounded like someone was arguing to Natsume , it made his head swim farther into the dark . Making him want to sink deeper into it's warmth . But it seemed the dark didn't want to comfort him today , as it tossed him further into the throws of consciousness .

His eye lids got got thinner , light pouring into them letting off a red glow as they were closed . Slowly they fluttered open , and the voices faded . He blinked , taking in the bright light with ease .

Slowly he took in his surroundings , looking around with his stiff neck . He must have been out for days he thought as he tried sitting up. Only to get a dizzy spell and fell back on the bed ,clutching his head hoping to appease the migraine he now had.

" Natsume , that is enough . If you push yourself any farther it will just hurt more. " a voice sounded out in the room.

Natsume froze , he knew that voice . Matoba was in the room with him , he should have figured . He expected no less of the young man , he was always one to stay beside Natsume so he could punish him the first chance he got .

And so he waited , waited for Matoba to speak . It was better for him not to do anything , to anger his master . For if he did the consequences would be dire . So instead he just layed there and prayed for his punishment to be quick .

Because he needed to rest again so he could pay attention in school . So he could have his only time to himself , school , the one place he truly liked. So he rolled over , looked up to the cream colored ceiling and stared at it , waiting. But minutes passed by and nothing happened , neither party had said a word.

" Natsume , as it is you are too weak to go through something strenuous . So I have a proposition of sorts , would you like to hear it ? " asked Matoba.

He turned his head and looked to the exorcist , and slowly but surely nodded. It wasn't everyday Matoba made a proposition with him , so he head to listen . It wasn't the time to be feeble and pass up such a chance .

" Alright , but first . Just what in the world gave you such a ridiculous idea as to use your powers in such a way. You know very well , how they affect you . Natsume , I gave no such orders for you to release those abilities of yours . Yet you did so , do you have anything to say for yourself ?" Matoba heatedly interrogated .

Natsume sat up , and bowed his head . He knew that if he told Matoba his reason the Natori would get in trouble , so instead he choose to stay quiet. Letting his hair shield his eyes , an ever present frown placed on his lips.

" Well then , we will talk about this another day . But for today I've been told you need to relax , that your body is under too much stress . So here is my proposition , I will let you roam the compound by yourself , but in return you must wear an ankle bracelet that will tell me where you are . What do you say Natsume , how about it ? " Matoba asked boredly .

NTsume at firs thought that it was just another of Matoba's acts of cruelty , the dangle the carrot in front of the rabbit . But then he thought about it. It seemed that Matoba wouldn't be the type to joke about this , so instead he slowly but surely nodded his head .

Matoba nodded at him , then snapped his fingers. A servant shiki came in , Natsume studied it . And blinked as he noticed that in it's long lanky arms were a watch like device . He looked at it confusedly , it looked like a watch , but he knew it wasn't .

In place of the screen which a watch had in order to tell time , was a big black box . With a larger red light at the top . Matoba must have noticed his stares , because he then proceeded to explain it to him.

The device , was meant to track his location . The red light , was a sign to tell one that the device was on and working . He nodded , he understood although he didn't like the idea that it was going to be placed on him.  
But he didn't have a choice , it was either that or he couldn't go out at all.

So he sucked it up and let Matoba bend down and gently take his ankle . He watch in fascination , as Matoba put it on his ankle . Watched as it locked in place like a shakle , and as Matoba nodded happy it locked automatically . The exorcist then stood up and and took his hand , and lead him out of the room.

He was then lead through the maze of hallways . Turning and turning until Matoba stopped , Natsume looked at him and then to a door he vaguely recognized as the door to the backyard Koi pond. One that he'd only been to a couple of times with Matoba for some ' couple' time .

He watched as Matoba let go of his hand and then went to slide the door open . And then turned back to Natsume and explained his time limit , and the present time . Sunset , that was when he was to be back . And no later or else he would be punished , injuries , or not .

He nodded , but when Matoba no longer spoke he still waited to be given the okay to go . Matoba seemed to have caught on and nodded in approval . He then starred to take his leave, he was walking down the stone pathway, when he turned and quickly bowed at Matoba before turning away .

He dashed I to the forest , and then let his wings down . Letting them catch wind between his feathers . It was wonderful to be free for a bit . He stopped and tried to figure where to go first . He was so excited , so instead he ran in front of him letting it be a mystery as to where he was headed.

He stopped when heard rushing water. He slowed down and began to walk , when he stopped in front of the water he bent down and dipped his fingers into it . It was cool , it felt nice between his fingers. He closed his eyes for a bit and stayed in that position , until he moved again. Deciding to move to a different spot .

He ran until he came to a place he liked . It was a large tree, with spread out branches . He looked up in wonder and then decided . He let his wings spread , and began to beat them . He then took off and gracefully landed on a big branch . He sat there and sighed in content . Soon birds began to gather , he smiled as they sang to one another .

A thought suddenly occurred to him , as he then proceeded to look up at the sky , smiling when he looked at it's vast blue endlessness . It was truly beautiful . He stayed like that for sometime , until he noticed the sky starting to begin a change of colors .

It was the he decided to look around and see how close he was to the compound . He didn't have to , but he decided if he were to overstay his welcome outside Matoba might get upset. So when he spotted the compound , he then got up spread his wings and flew down.

He had about a ten minute walk to the compound . So he spent the rest of his time, looking at the scenery for the last time . and when he arrived back at the compound , he noticed Matoba seemed to be waiting for him at the door.

He stopped and stared at the man for a moment , when he noticed a distressed look on his face. It was then a idea formed in his mind . He ran up and hugged Matoba , and uttered a smile thankyou to the man .

**Okay I'll cut it there . So please comment , review , pm me , whatever floats your boat. **

**Oh ! And before I forget , this Friday I'll be posting an authors note announcing the day I'll choose to regularly be updating escape on . So be prepared ! :) **

**Bye for now all my lovelies ~ **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	10. Author note !

A/N : alrighty guys so I made the decision to as the days I'm going to use to update my stories on ! So be prepared my dears . It's official and for those of you who read my other fics I'll post the schedule here too ,so this is how it will go !

Saturday : writing day

Sunday : writing day

Monday : Escape ( my Natsume Yuujinchou fic featuring yokai Natsume and Matoba ) (yes , it is yaoi )

Tuesday : War zone ! ;) ( my Kuroko no Basket fic , mafia relations , supernatural gifts , etc. )

Wednesday : writing day

Thursday : Punishment ( my other Kuroko no basket story featuring Kuroko and Aomine along with Akashi) & also Darkness inside ( my Psychic detective Yakumo fic )

Friday : writing day

Also I'm thinking of writing a PSYCHO-PASS fanfic , but I not sure If I should wait until I finish some of my other stories or not . Opinions ? And by the way, if you havent seen PSYCHO-PASS i sugest you do , its an awesome anime and manga !  
Anyway so here is the schedule , I'll leave it up here for you have a good day everyone and see you Tuesday !


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: hi guys ! So I'm doing pretty good , on my weekly updates arn't I ? Haha, well anyway nothing really to say in this authors note but to please enjoy this chapter of escape and to see you next Monday ! I'm going to do my best to continue these frequent updates so please in order to help with , please please review ! While I love you guys favoriting , following , and putting me on your authors list I love it the most when you review this story it truly motivates me ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Natsume yuujinchou .**

**-Matoba-**

As soon as Natsume left , and ventured on into the woods Matoba lost it . He was pissed . He had gotten a call , from Nanase saying that man local yokai were riled up because of Natsume's presence the day before. Because of that now he had to cover his pets tracks.

How very troublesome indeed for him. He didn't enjoy such work , Natsume would be punished dearly for it , that was for certain. But for now , he'd let his bird enjoy his day . After all it wasn't everyday he got to see Natsume happy .

So there was no way he'd pass up the chance to see his bird happy . He may seem like a heartless bastard , and he really was . But Natsume brought something odd out of him. He wanted to be nice to the young sparrow yokai . But something told him to be cruel , that it was fine . It was the only way to tie him down , to break his pretty birds wings.

But enough with those thoughts, there was no point in thinking of such trivial things. After all Natsume belonged to Him, and only him. it was finalized from the day he first met Natsume .

_It was a long day for Matoba he had been out searching with his father for the rumored new powerful yokai . It was a supposedly a new god , one who was rumored to be very powerful . And also to be very small and young . _

_But to the Matoba family it merely meant that there was another yokai to be conquered . Truly to him there was no intrest in this , it would go to be the same as the others went . They would find it , and capture it . And in the end it would become another servant and that would be that . _

_They had found where the yokai had been staying . It was a residential area for yokai , and a popular one at that . So they were to be careful and to not tread lightly. No matter how powerful they were , he knew better than to underestimate a yokai that was provoked . _

_As they made it rather into enemy territory, they were immediately tackled with yokai . Who to Matoba seemed to be saying some rather unusual things. They were clearly infatuated with this so called new found god . They would do anything to protect it . Especially a women-like yokai , one who lots of charisma , and spunk ._

_The yokai seemed very upset , that they had stumbled into this untouched territory . She demanded they leave immediately , and that they should never return . He wanted object to this stupidity of this creature , but his father beat him too it . _

_And so the women-like yokai went off , and started yelling that they wouldn't be able to take him from her . That she promised her that she would let her grandchild go unprotected . That shed give her own life for that child , all the others had thought the yokai had gone insane . _

_But he knew better , that women was rambling about something important . Something about a kid that's was precious to her . He thought at first that she perhaps kiddnapped a child , and kept it in the forest . But something in her words lead him to think differently . _

_The way she got so upset so angry , it was too ...odd to him. He was about to question her , when he noticed his father had sent his personal yokai Harubi to knock the women out . He watched as she went down like a ton of rocks . He looked to his right , and watched as his father let out a small grin of satisfaction . _

_He continued to watch the reactions of the other members of his clan , as they deceased there plan of action on how to pursue the new founded god . It went on li,e this for a few minutes until he heard a noise . They looked around and soon after that , a small blonde shaggy-haired boy popped out of a tree and onto either side of the female yokai . _

_The little boy shocked them all , after all it wasn't everyday you saw a small child in the forest without a parent . They all watched in morbid fascination as the little boy went to the unconscious yokai . He froze , the child could see them . He could see yokai , how very unusual . _

_No one said anything , they just watched . The boy look around at them before his gaze settled back on the ground to the yokai under him. He watched as the boy knelt on the ground and touched the women on the shoulder before closing his eyes . _

_And not long after beautiful wings as golden as the sun , majestically sprouted from his back . A golden hue also surrounded both him and the yokai on the ground . Many around him gasped , himself included. He'd never seen something so beautiful before . _

_It Entranced him , like nothing had ever before . The small child who looked so weak was infect so very skilled and powerful . As the glow died down he heared a voice sound throughout the small place in which they resided ._

_" ummmmm... W-what do you think your doing in this forest ? " the boy asked shyly._

_The voice that came out of the little one was very surprising , it sounded so small and very fragile . So very cute , and adorable ; it wasn't natural for a yokI to possess such a tone of voice . It stayed silent for a bit , everyone was getting over their shock , especially him. _

_" Child of yokai , who are you ? What are you ? " his father's voice asked sternly._

_At this the yokai child froze , he obviously didn't expect such a reaction . Or even such a question . He watched as the boy who seemed to be at loss for words struggle to find them._

_" I-I am the child of a human and a yokai , a-and y-you are intruding sir. Please leave this women alone. You came here to look for the yokai who has unusual gifts yes ?" the boy stuttered out nervously._

_Now this was something new , he had never heard of such a thing. A child born of yokai and human . It was preposterous , totally and unconvincingly unbelievable . Yet , he believed this child's words, because from what he could see in this yokai's eyes that it stated nothing but the truth . _

_" do you mean to tell us , that you are the strange yokai that others talk about . " another exorcist disbelievingly ._

_The boy once again dumbstruck , nodded hesitantly at the question , and once again Matoba saw nothing but honesty in his gold eyes ._

_" How absured , how dare you try to fool us! I'll teach you what it means to say such stupid lies , harubi kill this yokai immedialty ! His father demanded sending Harubi towards the yokai child ._

_The boy stood there for a few seconds , fear in those beautiful golden orbs . Before it stopped , just like Harubi at the sound of it's name slipping from the boys mouth . _

_" Harubi stop. " the boy stated calmly and softly._

_Harubi , his fathers strongest yokai servant was sent to his knees ins seconds , and by a child nonetheless . It shocked them all , sending everyone into a fit of silence . He looked back to the boy to see the child staring at him . At this he too stared back , they stayed liked this for a bit , until he tilted his head to the side . _

_" Oh-ho Seiji have you found something you liked finally ? " his father asked slyly._

_He looked to his father , knowing the other must have known he was staring at the child . _

_" Yes , this one is very interesting and powerful . As well as beautiful, father I want this one . " he said calmly ._

_It was now he saw fear really dance across the boys eyes. His fathers subordinates had already prepared sealing paper . And had set it lose on the boy . He watched as the child screamed and went down as it was wrapped up like a birthday present . He took small strides towards the boy , never letting his gaze waver . _

_When he reached his goal , he put out his hand to touch the other . Only to be burned by a shield that surround the other protectively . He gasped and retracted his hand . Then let out a malicious grin , his pet was playing hard to get . How utterly adorable . _

_He watched as the other servants picked up the boy who seemed to have had no energy left as the shield flickered away . It was the day he met Natsume , the only person who gave me such feelings of excitement and curiosity . It was their speacial day . _

Matoba slowly came back to reality to see Natsume walking back to him . He wondered how he'd gotten back here , but then threw the thought away as he watched his bird stop to watch him . Just like the day they met . He watched as Natsume too seemed to snap back to reality and and run up to him .

He let eyebrows raise as he heard Natsume mumble from the hug he'd been given . A small thank you slipped from the others lips , also made his own lips turn up in a slight smile . Perhaps he'd let Natsume off the hook just this once , perhaps.

An**d that's it for this chapter . Whoo almost 2000+ words I'm so proud of myself ! ;) well I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter . And please do remember to review , and while I like all the other things you do such a follow and favorite me . I really want more reviews ! **

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello dear readers . Nice to see you again, um not much to say but to get on with this chapter and to see you next Monday ! Sorry for the day late update , but I was making sure there were minimal mistakes for you guys .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou .**

**-natsume-**

A week had gone by after the events of his last mission. Nothing new had come about it either, Matoba had forgotten his punishment. And he'd gone back to school , his friends had thourghly interrogated him . Asking a thousand questions , and asking if he was okay .

He reassured them all , that it was just a bit of anemia . And that he was sorry for making them worry . But deep down , he knew he was happy . It was ... refreshing to thought of in such a way. It was something that made him feel human , made him feel ...liked .

But any way the weeks went by , and so did more assignments . But this tu eyed made sure that he hadn't overstepped any boundaries . He , let himself be used by Matoba at night , and by day he smiled lightly in class with his human companions.

And other good things , happened . He made more friends, and had better days and less beatings . But he felt that was about to end soon . Even though his past few months in school had been delightful , it was a feeling deep inside he felt that concerned him.

He'd felt it before , many times at that . And usually he was right . So when he woke up one morning and heard that Hatakae's wife Hana-chan had finally gone into labor three days before the baby was actually due , was when his bad feeling arrived .

Matoba , who had been Lenant these days with how well things were going with him . Had been unusually hostile to everyone in the household today , himself included. Nanase had been the one to stop him blowing up in everyone's faces . Claiming that he needed to go to sleep or to stop bitching at anything that moved.

But it still did nothing to stop his mayweed onslaut of anger . But something else occurred to him in that moment . Hatakae wasn't going to be in class today , he was going to be at the hospital . What about class , who would be in charge while Hatakae was on leave ?

He shook his head , it was a silly thought . It was most likely going to be another servant of the house to watch him while Hatakae was on leave with his wife and child . To whom Natsume gave his best wishes to the growing family .

He sighed and looked out the window of Matoba's car as they drove towards his school. When they stopped , he got ready to go out and leave for the afternoon to flee into the school yard . But a steady arm gripped his before he could even reach for his seatbelt . He looked up , Matoba's steady gaze reaching his own .

" Today , since no one else was able too. I will be your subsitute teacher . " Matoba stated clamly .

Natsume's eyes widened at the statement offered to his ears . Matoba was ping to teach his class , for what reason ?! Was it true there could be no other replacements , or was it an elaborate setup to see how well off Natsume was currently ? Either way , he wasn't at all thrilled to see what to come inside that classroom.

Slowly he placed on a mask of clam , and nodded his head to other. He didn't lie this idea , but now was not the time to throw a fit . He had to remain , in control of himself , lest he want to anger Matoba any further than he already was.

When his wrist was released he allowed the other to give him his signal to be  
allowed to be let out of the car. Whe he got a gruff nod , he too nodded reached for the door , and went out . But waited for further instructions. He really didn't like how this situation had already escalated . But he had no choice but to follow through with it , he didn't want to lose his only chance . He couldn't afford too.

So instead he stood there , by the car and tried his best to ignore the glances and stares of other students around him. When Matoba had come to his right side and placed an arm around his shoulders , he let the other guide him . For now he had to play along , just until class .

When he was motioned too state walking he did , ever so quietly . Just like he did when in the main house . Just like he did everywhere except when in school . He could do it for just on day , it's not like it could hurt him. No, he couldn't to many witnesses . To many children , period.

Matoba's grip tightened when his human friends approached him though . He looked towards them silent pleas that they leave . And to his prayers , they understood . The president and Nishimura had lipped that hey would see him in class . He thanked them with his eyes , he also took a glance back to Matoba as he was being guided throughout the hallways .

The other seemed to have noticed his staring as he too looked back with hard gaze that meant only business . Natsume lowered his gaze to the ground , it was going to be one hell of day for him . The bell rang , signifying the starting of the school day . Matoba had asked him to guide them to there class room .

He felt his heart stop , when the arrived at the classroom door . The one place he felt happy and safe at was infect the place he felt most scared at today . And the thing that made it worse was that he could do nothing about it . Natsume reached for the door just a the last bell rang , gently he slide it open . The classes giggles ' and voices could be heard from inside . They froze him , it terrified him to much , so much he just wanted to flee.

Matoba snapped him out of his thoughts as he nudged him forward . He stepped in the classroom as it got quiet at the sight of him and there sub . If only they really knew .

**And that's the end of part one . Of then mini arc , next will the end of the arc I've created , so how are guys on sub Matoba ? Think he's gonna be mean , or nice ? ;) **

**Please tell me what you guys think !**

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	13. Author's note !

**A/N: Hey guys quick authors note for you. Unfortunately, I have to take a short break on writing due to my work and school hours, not to mention my training hours with my trainer for tennis and soccer. It a lot of time on me. And right now I'm about to drop dead out of exhaustion. So I'm going to take a short break, in order to let my training hours with my trainer pass. **

**And until my work hours start slowing down. But rest assured I'm going to be back and at it on February 23****rd****. I promise and also as a treat I'm going to try and post 3 new chapters for all my stories on that day ! So please be a little patient, I'm very overwhelmed right now and need to concentrate on certain things.**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long , my parents decided to surprise me and set up another week with my trainer . :/ and not only that but then my work hours got so hectic that I was working forty hours a week , and I'm still in school. I was just so stressed out and I'm so sorry but I just didn't have the strength In me to type the chapter up. **

**But no worries , all is good and despite my work and school schedule I'm going to do my best to update as best as I can . But updates will be slow ...for now ...**  
**So please be patient until may comes , because when it does I will have a lot more updates for you all.**

**But for now please enjoy this new chapter of Escape . And bye for now !~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou .**

**Natsume -**

He walked in to class trying to ignore the stares and gawking occurring all around him ,as He walked to his seat head bowed and waited for Matoba-San to speak. And only once He sat down and made eye contact did Matoba choose to speak.

His master started his small introduction , explaining who he was and such . But not only that , but that he was his as in his Natsume Takashi's older foster brother .

He himself had to control his own reaction ,as the rest of the class gasped and started to gossip. He blushed out of embarrassment , and out of a single thought that crossed his mind . That foster brothers certainly didn't do the things that he did with Matoba .

He looked at Matoba who only smiled sickly sweet at him , as if asking him to challenge the other . Of he knew better than to do so , so instead he took his usual role in front of Matoba . Letting his head tilt down in a sign of submission .

After that class had gone as usual , but Matoba had made it a habit to continuously pick on him for answers . And if he didn't answer fast enough , he got scolded for his late answers . It took all his might to try not to blush and tear up in embarrassment .

Matoba was taking his time in embarrassing him in front of others , obviously trying to make him feel bad . And it was working , he felt absolutely worthless . No , he felt stupid in fact .

When the lunch bell had rang he tried to rush out to join his friends , but was stopped midway by Matoba who wished to speak with him. He turned to his friends and quietly told him he'd join them later .

Turning back to Matoba he waited to be spoken too. Making sure his eyes were to the floor and body also at attention. Only when he felt a hand tilt his head up did he look to Matoba .

" You seem to be nervous Natsume , is this school not to your liking ? No , should I say are your so called friends not to your liking . You seem to have gotten very attached to them , but do they know the true you ? No , of course not . Well I just wanted to see how you were fairing, you may leave now . " Matoba snidely said .

And so he did , bowing before he left . But didn't make it out of the classroom before he heard the low comment Matoba had made.  
When he made it to the rooftop his friends once again pounced on him for answers . So he simply said that his "brother" had wished to say something to him privatley about his pale color during class. Asking hi if he was unwell.

While some of his friends seemed suspicious most seemed to have fell for it , telling him that he should have more iron in his diet. He laughed lightly , telling them he'd do that . After the bell had rung class had resumed , and so had Matoba's harshness .

Seemingly getting increasingly worse by the moment . After stuttering out another answer only to have Matoba yell at him to speak up , did someone notice his flinch and fear .

The president was the kishimoto was the first to say something about the abuse happening to him.

" Sensei , Natsume is soft-spoken person . He doesn't speak very high ,give him a break and call on other students already . You've only called on him today ! " Natsume looked to his brunette friend and shyly whispered a thanks .

The other in return winked at him playfully , while some others in the had finally started to speak up too. Claiming that Matoba was being to headstrong and needed to call on someone else to see if they too knew the answer .

It was only then he let tears fall knowing that he had others who cared for him. While his heart blew with happiness , he saw Matoba only huff in annoyance . And for the rest of that day Matoba had left him alone . He knew the other was surely going to punish him later but at the moment he really didn't care .

He was still too overwhelmed with happiness to care about anything else , and unknowingly to himself but not others let out a small but noticeable smile.

**Alright I'll end it there for now , sorry it's a little shorter than usual . But time is very tight right now . Please remember to review ! :) **

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys sorry for my slow updates . But hey! School is out and I'm back in action to write again. So in order to celebrate here is a new chapter of Escape.**

**This is really a default chapter, but seeing as I've gotten quite a few PM's about how you guys like to see parts of Natsume's past I thought this one would be another flashback scenario. Starting with something g to trigger a memory for him. So here you go guys, another chapter of Natsume-chan's past hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou.**

**-Natsume POV- **

Two weeks went by after Matoba had subbed for his class, Hatake was back to school and teaching. His wife was still home with the baby for the rest of the year, taking up job of teaching young exorcist to utilize their abilities.

Natsume himself had taken things easy after getting a rough beating after his friends had embarrassed Matoba. While his body had been regretful of the situation he had certainly not been.

It had been worth it, too feel those overwhelming emotions. To feel those butterflies in the pit of his stomach, in a good way not a bad way for once in his life. It had been one of his happiest moments.

Matoba had been very scornful though afterwards, not letting him go anywhere alone. Bearly letting him out of sight, while though he was used to such things it was starting to worry him.

Matoba was a very possessive man, he knew that very well. But this was now bordering something more harmful than possessive, something he'd seen before. Something he thought he'd never see again.

**-Flashback- **

_CRASSSSSSH!_

Natsume curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face as voices shouted over him. He was afraid so afraid, one moment everything had been fine.

He had just woken up from a regular routine; gotten dressed in a kimono set out for him, waited for a servant to come get him and joined Matoba in the private room that had been set up for them.

The next thing he knew Matoba had thrown a fit about how the kimono he was wearing wasn't the one had had picked out for that day.

The table wear and cups had been thrown everywhere at anything or person that had entered the room. Voices shouted for their young master to calm down.

Natsume was scared, he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to leave but knew he couldn't, if Matoba didn't have his way no one would be happy. So he just sat their until it quieted down, and a hand roughly gripped him as he was pulled up from the ball he had formed.

He looked up to see Matoba, rage in his dark eyes as he was ripped from the room and pulled back into their room that they shared. as soon as the door slammed shut he let go.

His legs trembled beneath his small body, as he cried . He legs bent from trembling, he curled back into a ball. He let his golden-hued wings wrap around him protectively.

" Natsume, come here now. " Matoba hissed heatedly.

He whimpered, afraid as to what what would happen but slowly unwrapped his wings from him and stood up. He then looked to Matoba tears in his eyes as he moved slowly towards the teenager.

Said teenager held his arms out towards him and waited until he reached them. Once he did, he was gathered up and held.

He let his head lay on the others shoulder wrapping his thin limbs around the older male. Letting Matoba carry him , as the sound of a door slid open.

He was then carried through the hallways as he peeked up from Matoba's shoulder, until they stopped and walked into a room and the elegant door slid shut.

" Natsume is mine father, you are not interfere. I asked you to keep away from him, as I did with everyone else. He is not anyone's but mine! " Matoba shouted, and the clutch on his back getting immensely tighter.

Natsume tightened his own grip, in return straightening in Matoba's hold. He lifted his head, didn't dare to turn around though. One of Matoba's hands snaked it's way into Natsume's hair lightly brushing it.

He froze at this, taking note that the teen was displeased. When Matoba's hand stopped brushing his hair and moved to his back once again he then knew something was up.

It was only then he turned his small body in those arms to gaze up at Matoba did he realize what the man wanted. He wanted Natsume to let go so he could be set down.

And so he let his fingers unlock from the others neck, and placed them on the shoulders as his small body was prepared to touch the ground.

And when his feet hit the floor he stood for a moment before his hand was gripped and he was lead out from the room. He looked back to see that it was not Matoba who had led him from the room but Nanase.

Matoba by the looks of it was going to talk with his father again, while he most likely was to sit in a room where no one could see him.

After all ever since he had arrived here he was never seen by one but Matoba, Nanase, and the Head of the clan himself and a few servants of Matoba's. Other than that others were forbidden to see him, and guests were told to stay away from certain rooms because he inhabited them.

He was lonely to say the least, never having any other company but those who Matoba approved. And that itself was hardly what you could call approved.

When Matoba had school or work he was to sit quietly with Nanase or the Chief, and wait for Matoba to come back. He'd learn to do so weeks before after he'd been caught.

Escape was futile, and hoping for it was nothing but a childish dream as Matoba had put it. That though was a distant thing of the past when he was getting a beaten into submission, or as Matoba had put it "his affection".

Something that was also unwarranted by him. At first Natsume didn't understand it , the affection he was shown. He had heard that this type of affection was shown to those who were dubbed " lovers" , a word that he'd learned from Sensei.

He was told about it somewhat, from Hinoe too. She had said that it was i intament touching between a man and a woman, but in some cases it was also between a man and a man or a woman and a woman.

At first it was just a brush of the cheek, a hand on the shoulder or an arm around his waist. But then it grew into more "touches" and then pecks on the cheek and soon "kisses" as they were called.

He was afraid when clothes started coming off after that, at first he fought blindly batting his arms and trying to get away. But after another threat or two and some odd beatings he knew to be quite.

Matoba had tried to coax him into some things trying to be nice about it. And after the had something called "sex ". Something he also learned from Sensei after reading one of his Grandmother Reiko's books where a man had put his thing into the girl's private part he had asked what it meant. When he was told it meant that they were having sex and showing their love for one and another.

Though that was nothing like what Matoba did with him. His first time was rough, his clothes torn off. Sensei had said that sex was meant to be gentle, sex for him was not gentle.

had been mad that day and had wanted Natsume to sit with him. At first everything was fine , and then someone had called Matoba and then it got rough.

He was pushed off Matoba's lap, and then a fit had occurred like it had before. The dark haired teen was angry very very angry. He sat their for a while Matoba had thrown things until he had calmed down and looked back at Natsume blankly at first. But then it soon turned into a maddening grin.

He had asked him if he wanted Matoba to feel better. He of course was scared so he'd shaken his head yes to make the other happy. But he had not expected the sudden movements that followed. He was shoved down and had his innocence destroyed, his already quite demeanor became even worse.

He dared not to make Matoba angry, afraid he might get punished. He didn't have "sex" again for another few months. His body was glad for that, and so was his emotional welfare.

The young teen threw fits every now and again, especially when his father had requested that he let him outside for a little bit. Even though his father said he'd be out of sight of others Matoba had refused saying he hadn't needing to go outside, that their was no reason. That they could just open the bedroom doors and he could look out side from their.

The head didn't ask those questions anymore after that, letting Matoba do what he wanted while he watched quietly.

-Flashback end-

He was only six at the time, Matoba was sixteen a teen filled raging hormones. While all his friends were excited about relationships and to experience adult things he was not. For he was already used to those activities, though he wouldnt admit it out loud.

Matoba would be over his fit soon, hed leave him alone after a few days of loved filled activities and a quiet submissive Natsume following him. Yes, he had gotten used to things at the main house hold with the new head.

**And their you go! Another chapter of Escape, this was a long one too, over 1000+ words not including the authors note. **

**Well anyway please comment, review, etc.**

**Oh! Before I forget, I was meaning to say this last chapter. I'm currently looking for a Beta someone to help with chapters and stories; keep me focused on my writings ,and such. Much like an editor, so if anyone is willing to help it'd be greatly appreciated! PM me for details! :) **

**-Sorrowfulchild**


End file.
